


You have my support!

by R95irth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: English is not my native language I try my best, F/F, F/M, I will put down the name of the ship on every chapter so you can skip the one you don't like, M/M, Missing Supports, Missing events, Multi, Sorry I hate adding ships to the tag as the story progress but I don't have a choice there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R95irth/pseuds/R95irth
Summary: Garreg monastery is a sacred place, that many hold dear in their heart, for many reasons, be it the memory of a meeting, or where friendship and love bloomed. Some were told and shared, here are the one which have been lost in time of war and doubts.





	1. Lysithea / Asche - Support C

**Author's Note:**

> Summary traduction : Aka, supports we should have had in the game ; some events that should have been triggered inside the monastery during freetime, and eventually some paralogues that could have been added. 
> 
> Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing great =D 
> 
> Here is a new one-shots /(threeshots?) collection.I hope you'll like it. Don't hesitate to leave me a comment with who you think should have had a support with! I would gladly try to make one for you ^^
> 
> Supports will always come in three parts + one epilogue.  
I might add some poly ships (then I will describe how to unlock it in game).
> 
> If you are interested in how I think three houses could be improved, gameplay and storewide, I will leave a google doc link at the end note. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this first chapter. Enjoy your stay =) As always English is not my first language, and I try my best but there will always be some mistakes. If you are up to beta read it, send me a message ^^

It is considered as chores, for students, to be on watch at night, a punishment for rebellious teenagers or ones that got bad mark. However, thanks to some Don Juan’s behavior, Flayn’s abduction and rumors of the death knight being inside the Monastery changed the rules. Every single student had to take this duty now. Turn were organized, and no one, absolutely no one -not even teachers- could ditch this duty. Manuela wasn’t so happy about that, but being stabbed could change anyone’s mindset. 

Rules are simple, one student per house would be in charge, and one teacher, with a bunch of guards ; their routes would all cross three times during their tours, so they could not disappear into the night either. 

This story happens at night, in the Garrech Monastery hallways, in one of those very first nights. 

Asche is the Lion’s house representative, while Lysethea is the one for Golden deer, and while they both try to pull out a confident face about it, they are very much scared. 

Both asked questions to their teachers during class, hoping to get reassured. 

“ _ I’m…kind of terrified to walk the monastery grounds at night. It’s unnerving how dark and quiet the place gets! How can I conquer my fear?”  _

_ “I heard rumors about ghosts roaming the monastery…. I’m certainly not scared, nor do I have time to worry about it, but…uh… You should probably do something about it, for the sake of the others!” _ _ _

But their kind teachers’ words could only get them this far, and apparently, this far means that the passageway leading to the cemetery. 

“I’m not scared, i’m not scared. Knights are not scared of ghost.” Is what repeated Asche to himself, all the way around the tombs. His hands clutching his axe. It is getting harder to believe it. 

While, Lysithea, has decided to go with another strategy. As she gets out of the church and heads to the left after the bridge, she whispers into the night, holding her spellbook close to her chest : “Ghosts do not exist, they are not real!”

It is equally effective as his comrade’s plan. 

Now if you have been attentive, you may have noticed that both of them are heading to the cemetery, and that their route were fated to cross. While you do expect that, they, however, certainly do not. 

So, of course, what will happen is inevitable. 

Asche does not notice Lysithea as she went down the stairs. What he does notice, though, are the eerie feeling and the whitness if her hair under the moon’s light. It is not romance that fills his heart but fear, as he screams:

“GHOST BEGONE!” 

And throws his weapon toward the apparition. 

As for the said apparition, she certainly doesn’t see that coming, as focused on her theory about ghost as she was. From her point of view, it started with a loud, high pitched scream that could only come from the void itself, as two eyes lightened up in the dark before an attack come out of nowhere. She avoids the hit by mere chance, as panic makes her stumble on her butt.

Though, reflex are fats to come by, and she attacks back, her theory about ghosts not existing only a mere souvenir : 

“GET BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM EVIL SPIRIT!”

Luck is that they are both soldier in training, despite being just teens guided by fear in this very moment. It only takes them a few hit in the blindness of the night to realize their mutual mistakes: 

“Lysithea? Asks Asche, as he dodges a familiar spell.

-Asche? Confirmes Lysithea, finally recognizing the voice.”

Slowly but surely, they come closer to one another, eyes widened and cheeks slowly but surely blushing. This is so embarrassing that for a moment, all they can do is stutter in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, finally apologizes Asche, bowing. -With your white hair, I thought you were a ghost.

-You should know that ghost do not exist! Retorqued Lysithea, eager to keep her appearance and put her shame under the carpet. 

-I’m pretty sure i heard you scream -and his voice takes a way higher note than necessary- “begone you evil spirit”, though. 

-Evil spirits are not the same as ghosts!

-I was not aware of their differences, sincerely apologize Asche, a second time. 

-Then you should, they are totally different things! And with your cat like eyes, you definitely looks like one!”

But even all her deny could not hide the truth, if Asches isn’t aware of it, and willing to pass it on, she isn’t, and so she sighs : 

“This is so embarrassing! We’re lucky no one but us saw this poor display or they would all treat us as kid for the rest of our lives. 

-Indeed. I’m a poor excuse for a knight right now…I could have hurt you with my attack. I’m truly sorry.

-And i could have burned you with my spell. What would have i said to the guards, then?

-We should keep this event to ourselves.”

The idea is too tempting, as it would be awful to explain what happened to anyone. 

“We should, agreed Lysithea, relieved. -It will be a secret between only the two of us then.”

It almost sounds romantic ; a vow with only the moon as witness. It would be perfect if it wasn’t in a cemetary. And they both realize it, once again, with a shiver.

“This place gives me the creeps, can we both agree that there are no intruders here and move on?” Lysithea proposes.

-Agreed, we should continue our inspection.”

However, none of them make a move, staring into the void. 

“What direction are you-” They both said, in the same time, and once again, they find themselves stammering in confusion, surprised by the other. They cough, and shake their head, amused despite everything else. 

“I should be inspecting the church right now. 

-That’s where i came from, no intruders here.As for myself, i should be heading to the stable.

-I just got from there, there are nothing but horses.

-So. Since we both agreed that there are no intruders there, and that the chances of someone getting in in so little time…

-Why don’t do the rest of the route together, we would be more effective.

-Exactly what i was thinking! It would be a waste of time to part way at this point, and we could watch each other’s back, smiles Lysithea. 

-This would be perfect, agreed Asche, as if it wasn’t his idea in the first place. -And it will be less scary to do this together!” 

Slowly, but surely, as if they are released of the shackles of their fear, they start to move again, finally getting out of this sinister place. 

“I was not scared, protest vividly Lysithea, though. -Ghosts do not exist.

-I don’t know about that. But i’m sure of one thing : we deserve something to eat after all this ruckus. Why don’t we head off to the refectory and find something sweet to eat? 

-That is an excellent idea, ghost don’t like sweets.

-I thought ghost didn’t exist?

-Well if they existed, they would not like it.”

It is strange, how the same road could change, depending on who you travel with, when both Lysithea and Asche remembered the hallways of the Monastery as scary at night, as they walked in together, chit chatting about ghost and sweets, holding hands for the sake of not loosing their partner, it is now as warm and cozy as it is during the day. 

Sun, isn’t always hanging high in the sky, after all. 

  
  



	2. Lysithea/Asche - Support B

While it all began at night, the next step Lysithea and Asche take toward each other happens during plain daylight. It is not a very sunny day, but it is still quite a pleasant one. One that no one would see fits to spend inside a cemetery. Yet, that is exactly where Asche is right now. Lysithea, being the smart girl we all know she was, had previously decided to spend her day studying and eating sweets, and so was heading to the refectory when she noticed his pale figure.

“Asche? Is that you?” 

He looks so lonely and sad, with his head bowed and his eyes to the ground that she almost thinks it is a sad spirit, once again. And so she spends no time to join him down, as it is obvious that cemeteries are no threat under the sun’s rays. Yet she is still bothered and confronts him with a frown:

“This is no place to hang out!

-Oh. Good morning Lysithea, the boy replies, his eyes still sad and his voice echoing between tombs. 

-Ah. Good morning!”

Asche threw her off guard, pointing her impoliteness, and so she corrects herself immediately. Yet she remembers she is not here to be polite, let alone to stay, cemetery may not be dangerous during days, but they are no place fun to be, and Asche should know that. 

“Th-This is not why i’m here for. What are you doing in a place like this Asche? Must i recall you what happened last time we were both here, you almost got hurt!

-Ah-ah, that’s true…”

His laugh sounds fake and if it reaches his eyes, she can’t see it, as it went down on one grave again. Lysithea finds herself more worried than angry, for once, even though he is definitely makes her waste her precious time. After the adventure they shared here, she doesn’t have the heart to let him be in such a mood.

“What’s wrong? She asks, quieter this time, with a little touch of concern. 

-It’s just...that we buried the professor’s father here.

-I…”

Lysithea looks at the grave, where the captain Jeralt name had been carved. Just above his name, stands another name, but letter had been erased with time, so much that it is beyond saving. Is there anyone left that remember who lies, buried here alongside the captain, she wonders, for a brief moment, or is it as cold as forgotten as its corpse? She hopes that it is. That no one comes her crying. But she is right next to someone who does. 

“I didn’t know you were close with the captain, she says, not finding anything else to point out, her thoughts heavy on her heart too.

-I’m not. I mean, of course i admired him, he was a wonderful knight, one of the best there is, but…

-Then why are you standing there, paying respect to him if you don’t?

-It’s just that, it makes me remember that Lonato, my adopting father, has no grave. That’s a given since he betrayed the church, that he would not be buried here, but…”

His face twists with worry.

“I am a bad son, i didn’t make sure to get his body back and be buried at home.”

Lysithea doesn’t know what to say, at first, this whole conversation about death makes her uneasy. Death is something she has in her mind every day, every moment she breath, as each one takes her closer to her own end. But she had never thought of something so down to heart, so pragmatic, as to what happen immediately after. Though, this conversation is not about her, but about Asche, and he seems in pain, and so, she tries to comfort him a bit:

“You’re not a bad son, i doubt Lady Rhea would have let you take back his body. He was...a traitor after all. I’m- I’m sorry shouldn’t have said that.”

But he doesn’t look offended.

“No. It’s true. But this is not only Lonato. None of the person that loved me have a grave. Christophe too, he betrayed the church and never had a proper burial. Nor my parents. They died during the epidemic, there was just not enough time and place for everyone. I’m sorry Lysithea, i know this is one of your family member that stopped the epidemic in the kingdom, but i hated her, for not stopping it just a little bit sooner.”

Lot of person loved and woshipped Cordélia, the heroine that saved the Kingdom from the disease that took them their queen. But apparently Asche’s parents were not among those, and so he wasn’t either. Maybe it is because he said he hated something that is so close to her, but it hurt Lysithea more than she is willing to admit. 

“I...I understand why you would think that. I’m sorry she didn’t. I don’t know Cornélia so well. But it will do you no good to think about all this when it’s all said and done, there’s nothing you can do much for Lonato, or your parent at this point! You’re just wasting your time, and mine, acting like this! You’re alive, and they’re not and you should not waste a single moment of it! If they were still alive, i’m sure Lonato, or your parents would hate to see you like this!”

For a moment, there is only silence between them. She regrets losing tempers, as he doesn’t react. It feels like kicking a puppy, he takes it all as if he deserves it. When he doesn’t. She wants to correct herself, tries to lighten up the mood, without apologizing -because after all, she still thinks she was right about it- and so says:

“If you don’t get better, they will come back and haunt you, you know!” 

It doesn’t sound like the joke she intended it to be. She is either too angry and scared by the simple thought, or he is too sad and miserable to hear it like this. Or maybe it’s the whole place that messes this up. One should know better to say that in a graveyard. All her attempt brings is a faint whisper from the teen:

“When i was a kid... I wasn’t scared of ghosts. And when my parents died, i prayed and prayed, hoping for them to appear before me one last time.”

Lysithea doesn’t like where this conversation is heading at all.

“But then, a priest told me that if my parents were to come back as ghosts, that would mean that they had regrets, that it would mean they were worried about me and my sister and brother. So i became restless. I tried my best everyday to make sure they would not come back.”

He laughed, pitifully. Lysithea knows fear is not rational, and you couldn’t always pinpoint its origin, yet, sometimes you could. She wonders if Asche’s fear is one of those time.

“When i got adopted by Lonato, i thought that, finally, finally the risk of them being disappointed and worried was gone. But then when Christophe died i…”

His fists clench as he adds, his voice breaking:

“When Lonato died…

-Asche…”

She feels so sorry. She hadn’t know how many tragedies the boy had lived through. They all had lived through hardship, in this monastery. They all had their fair share of troubles. She has her own burden. But her own is waiting for her yet, shadowing her tomorrow.

“I’m sure they understand, she attempts to comfort him.

-How could you know that! How could they? I don’t even understand myself! How could they not be mad at me? Asche asks, and his voice is getting more desperate, pitching higher and higher, in a crescendo of pain. -I let them down, i let them die! And i didn’t even offer them a grave to rest…! It terrifies me. It scares me to no end, every night i’m scared to see their ghost, to see them so pitiful and angry at me and say…

-Ghosts do not exist! She screams louder than him.”

It shuts him up, even for a short moment. 

“And even if they do, she says. -You shouldn’t allow them to drags you down! You can’t afford to look back, or you’ll miss something in front of you, stumble and die too!”

If she spent time remembering her torture, if she allowed herself to think of all those other children who died when she survived, she would waste the little time she has more than them. Couldn’t he understand that?

“You can’t change the past, but you can change the future!” 

Suddenly, Asche’s features change, and he nods.

“You’re right, i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have bothered you with this.”

His voice is low and still sad, and she can’t help but think she’s responsible for part of his sadness. She shouldn’t have yelled. But before she can apologize, he goes up the stair and disappear into the monastery, while she stands there, alone inside this graveyard. It is daylight, yet the place seems fulls of ghosts, of what she could have said, and done better. 

“I…”

She looks at her feets, and her eyes fell on the grave of the captain Jeralt in front of her. Her heart squeezes a little.

“What’s the point of having a grave at all, if all people do in front of them is cry and regret? I would hate that. I would hate to see my parents with a face like yours.” 

  
  



	3. Lysithea/Asche - Support A + epilogue

The monastery is bathed in the light of dawn, as red as blood. War is here, brought by the Flame Emperor itself, Eldegard, and it seems like it will reduce everything to cinders. While Asche is busy preparing its weapon, trying to get into the right mindset -one of a knight, one of soldier, one of someone ready to kill the enemy if they have to- Lysithea calls him:

“Asche, i’m sorry to bother you, can you come here a moment?

-Of course, he says, even though his eagerness to run away from his duty shame him a bit.

-Really?”

She seems surprised, as if she had thought he would ignore her. 

“Is it so hard to believe that i like spending my time with you?

-It’s just, that, after our last conversation i thought you would be angry at me.

-I would lie if i said that it didn't’ hurt, but you were right in the end. You were right to force me to step out of it. So don’t worry, i’m not mad at you. What is it you wanted me for?”

She stares at him, a strange expression on her beautiful face, it is hard to say if she is surprised or moved, or both. Secretly, Asche hopes she doesn’t find him annoying and as gloomy as last time. But she shakes her head and takes his hand, instructing:

“Thank you. Follow me, i have something to show you.”

She leads him the forest, not so far from the monastery. Fortunately the battlefield hadn’t reach this place yet, and for a moment it seems at peace. It would be easy to forget the world here, thinks Asche, sadly. Yet, the teen points him not the tree, or the flowers bed, but a pile of rocks, sleeping between a tree roots. 

“What is it? A pile of rocks? He asks, not sure of the purpose of their trip.”

“Yes. Well. No!”

She blushed and looks at the pile angrily for a moment, but then shakes her head and develops:

“I know you don’t have grave for Lonato. And i asked Lady Rhea, but she refuses to let him have one…

-You asked Lady Rhea-

-Shh, let me finish!”

He stops, his heart beating fast, both surprised and moved. Or at least she hopes he is. She wants him to feel better. 

“I looked for another way to pay your respect to him. At the library, i read that when people disappeared, you could make them a grave and bury something you had from them instead. That way they would still find their way to the goddess thanks to it, and be at peace.”

It is certainly not tears that stings Asche’s eyes right now. She respectfully looks away, to let him recompose himself, preserves his dignity if he wants to, and continue, she had made a speech after all, she has prepared this moment to not burst into one of her anger fit and ruin everything. 

“I...I don’t have anything from Lonato, or your brother, or your parents, but i thought you might have. I just added rocks so you can know where to do it. I...Well of course you can change the place, if it is not right.

-Thank you Lysithea. It is perfect.”

As he bends down in front of the pile of rocks, she stares and stays silent. Of course he doesn’t do anything, she has summoned here without explanations or notice, and so he has nothing from them on him right now.

“For now, it is still an empty vessel, but once you add something from them, i read that their spirits would find their way to it.

-I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts? He smiles.

-Well, i do not. I said spirit, no ghosts! Sheesh, why would you even talk about them!

-Ah-ah you’re right.”

For a moment, they share nothing but silence, as Asche close his eyes and prays, she looks at the place and wonders why she feels so at peace.

“It is strange, i turned this place into a secret graveyard, and yet, it doesn’t scare me at all, she whispers.”

But Asche doesn’t hear her, when he turns to her, his smile is sad, yet happy at the same time.

“Thank you Lysithea, for doing this for me. I-”

He hesitates, then shakes his head:

“I’m grateful, i thought you hated me, to be quite honest.

-I don’t hate you! She spurts, indignified. -How could you even think that when i-

-It’s just...that you saw me in such a bad mood, and it made you so angry…

-It’s not...i wasn’t…”

It’s her turn to hesitate.

“I wasn’t angry at you. I was angry at the topic. I don’t like talking about death.”

He seems to be about to say something, but she doesn’t let him do, as she needs to says it, he needs to know : 

“I’m not going to live very long”. 

It is always like this, at first she is too ashamed to say anything, she doesn’t want pity or her relationship with her friends to change, she fears their sadness. But when she finally let it out, it’s like a flood, it pours like rain, nothing can stop it, as if it needs to be out, af is the telling would get the poison that is slowly killing her out of her veins. She knows it is not the case, yet, how better she feels, once she finally says it:

“Death is something i live everyday with. There’s nothing i can do against it. But seeing you at the cemetery, with this sad expression on your face, it made it even more real. I will die, there’s no doubt about that, and i want to make everything i can so my parents will live a long life, free of worry after me...but i’ve never…”

She stares at the pile of rocks she built herself.

“I’ve never considered anything about my grave, and let them a way to mourn me. I...i think i didn’t want them to mourn me even, as it would mean they would be as sad and helpless as you were.But when you left the other day, i understood that it is as bad to have a grave as to not have one.

-Lysithea, whispers Asche, sadly.

-Your expression, she explains, it’s always the same one people address me when they know. I’m...I hate it. It hurt every time i see it.”

She stops, her heart heavy in her chest.

“If ghosts really do exist...It must be what they always see : sad people with sad faces. Can you imagine how terrible it would be? Have you seen the professor’s expression, the month after captain Jeralt’s passing? Standing there, not being seen nor heard, and witnessing your loved ones be in pain, to hug them or comfort them… And even if they do see you, it would only bring them fright and even more sadness! It scares me.”

She shakes her head. She already lived that, when they took her to the empire. She was trapped, very much alive yet unable to do anything, not even scream for help. Her parents were there, yet their hand could not reach her, no matter how loud she screamed. She had tried her best to hide, to make it seem like it was all right, to not worry them. But if they hadn’t been there? If she didn’t have to protect them from her pain? How would she have reacted? How low would she have sunk?

Loneliness feels like a never ending fall.

“And it scares me even more, because it might happen to me. I hate that. It scares me. I’m scared of dying. I don’t want to be a ghost i-”

She doesn’t expect to cry. She does not expect to say so much. Yet she does. And when she tries to look up at Asche, hoping to find enough courage to dry it off, it has the opposite effect. His expressions mirrors her, he is as afraid as she is, as sad as she is. They are both in this together and alone and there’s just, no need to hide it anymore. So she lets it go. 

Before she knows it, she feels arms wrapping up around her shoulders, and her head finds its place on his chest. 

“If you ever become a ghost, i would be there for you, he whispers to her ears.

-You’re scared of ghosts...She reminds him with a hiccup.

-But not you. Never. I will never be scared of you. I will talk to you everyday, never let you be lonely or trapped. I-I will smile at you, even, if that’s what you want!”

He squeezes her a little bit tighter, and so does her heart. Or maybe she held him closer, to hold on his promise.

“Then, when i die, i will say everything to your family, to sir Lonato, or Christophe, everything you did, and became, and how much you miss them.”

He laughs, a broken and sad laugh, as they embrace. It’s a sound that hurts as much as it heals. She doesn’t want to let it end. 

“Usually, when i tell people about my condition, she confesses, they tell me to keep on fighting. They tell me to find a cure and they start doting me. You’re the first person to accept my death like that…As if...there was nothing to be done.

-I’m sorry, immediately says Asche, blushing. -Is there anything i can do? Is there a way to cure you?” 

He is about to back down, but she keeps him close.

“-I don’t know if there’s a way to live longer…

-And if there is, i want to help you, he vows.”

It is so like him, to say that. 

-You already did. You already helped me. I...I don’t know, what death is like, but thanks to your words...i’m less scared of it. Because i know that if i turns into a ghost...you’ll be there. I will have still something to do, go and talk to your family, i will not be alone.”

Asche’s features ease, and he scratch the back of his head, embarrassed. 

“It’s me who should be thankful, you made me...think of ghosts in another way. To be quite honest, i’m still scared, but...thinking that maybe, you’ll be part of them, i find this reassuring at the same time, it makes me...love them.”

She blushes, and her heart beat so fast in her chest that it is hard to think that one day, it will ever stop. Easing in his embrace, she makes a promise too:

“When i will meet your family, i will tell them everything about you, so many things that they will have no choice but love you as much as i do, then.” 

###  Lysithea / Asche : epilogue

Lysithea returned home to help her parents restore their family land. Asche, accompanied her and asked for her hand to her parents. In front of his willingness, they could not say no, and soon the knight made his home within their territories, with his little sister and brother. The home was lovely, despite the pile of rocks that stood in the garden. 

Together they helped her restore the land. Asche became a famous knight while Lysithea was known as the Lady savior, like Cornelia before her. 

Years later, when their works come to an end, Lysithea informed the church of her decision to relinquish house Ordelia’s claim to nobility. Then she passed away., leaving her husband and child behind her. 

After her death, it is said that Asche was often seen talking to his “lady” as if she was still by her side. Despite his loss, it is said that he lived a long and happy life, always with a smile on his face. Their undying love became a legend within the land, as famous as “Loog and the lady of the wind”. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is done for Asche/Lysithea.  
If you have a request / want to see another missing pair don't hesitate to tell me, I'm all hear, and I do not have anything against M/M or F/F ship so if you have one in mind don't be scared to propose it too =)  
I promise it won't be always as depressing as this one xD
> 
> I'm thinking about a Lindhart/Hilda myself, or maybe Ignatz/Bernadetta. Or maybe I will go for the poly-support Sylvain/Felix/Annette/Mercedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the google doc if anyone is interested : 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iPsLyroePT1EAQnOYh__ZHD8IhuMZi6qoGys2Ae2psQ/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
